A New Connection
by XXAnonymousXX9900
Summary: Glitch is sick and Taye volunteered for T to take care of him for the day so Mo could have a break. T doesn't like Glitch that much due to the fact that he is always surrounded by girls; the typical playboy. But when she spends some time with him, she realized that he isn't what she thought he was. Could this lead to a new relationship between them?
1. Chapter 1

'T, wake up!' Taye shook her little sister, urging her to get up. Lil' T groaned and shifted to her other side and pulled her blanket till it nearly covered her whole face.

'T...' Taye said, shaking T a bit harder. No reaction. Taye tried again. 'T!'

Lil' T groaned again and went completely under the duvet and continued to sleep. Taye sighed and, clearly frustrated, pulled the duvet off T's bed, revealing a little chocolate skin-coloured girl wearing pink and green pajamas. 'TIYANNA!' Taye yelled, making T jump.

'What?' said an irritated Lil' T. 'I was in the middle of a good dream.'

'It's about time you got up.' said Taye. 'We're going to Mo's apartment, remember?'

T paused. 'Nope.' she said and shook her head.

Taye rolled her eyes. 'We're supposed to pick him and Glitch up to go for Emilia's house party.' Emilia had recently bought a new apartment and she invited all the crews to come to her apartment to celebrate.

T wrinkled her nose. 'So we have to pick _Glitch_?' She wasn't really that fond of Glitch. To her, he was the typical chick magnet and at times can be really immature. Not her type. They both go to the same school and whenever T saw him, he was always surrounded by girls. A bit like an Angel Jr. Not that T didn't like Angel, she did but Glitch was different.

'Glitch _and _Mo.' Taye reminded her. 'I have no idea why you don't like him. He can be immature at times but he's a nice little guy and he's your age.' said Taye.

T got up and took her brush and started brushing her hair. 'It's not that I don't like him, it's...' T trailed off. She didn't know how to explain it. It was kinda complicated.

Taye had a weird grin on her face. 'Ohhhh, I geddit.' she said, nodding slowly. 'It's love hate.'

T widened her eyes when she heard what Taye said. 'What? Hell no.' she said. 'I just don't like him.' Then T heard herself. 'Um, i mean, I just, not really _like _him but-'

'My lil' sis is in LUUUURVE!' interrupted Taye, and clapped her hands in delight. 'That's so sweet.'

T rolled her eyes in exasperation. 'I already said, I don't like him that way. I just don-'

'Yeah sure, whatever you say, lil' sis.' sneered Taye. 'I'm sure you're being very honest.'

'I'M SERIOUS, TAYE!' yelled Lil' T. 'I DON'T LIKE GLITCH THAT WAY!'

Taye jumped back by T's volume. 'Okay then, T.' she said, nodding. 'You don't like him. Now hurry up and change.' she said and went out of T's room.

T sighed and went over to her closet to take out her crew outfit. She was sure that Taye still thought that T liked Glitch. _'I don't even like him that much, yet like like him in that way.' _thought T as she pulled her green top on. She slipped into her grey sparkly leggings and put on her signature crew jacket and clipped her white belt around her waist. She went over to the dresser table and slipped on her wrist- bands and her bangle onto her wrists. She put on her hoop earrings, sprayed herself with body mist and adjusted her cap onto her head, the one that Taye gave her when she joined her to dance. She grinned at herself in the mirror. _'Perfect.' _she thought and slaughtered on a layer of clear lip gloss and she grabbed her bag and went out of her room.

She found Taye sitting at the TV area, watching 'So you think you can Dance', one of her favorite shows. 'I'm ready.' she called out to Taye.

Taye got up and switched off the TV. 'It's about time.' she said and grabbed her bag and took her car keys from the coffee table. She walked over to T, taking in her whole outfit and nodded approvingly. 'Lookin' good for a little someone?' said Taye jokingly and winked. T glared at her older sister. 'Not funny, Taye.' said T with her dagger look on her face. Taye just laughed and went out of their apartment.

**Author's Note: Sorry if it's too short. The next chapter will definitely be longer :) Please R&R and if you have any special request, feel free to PM me! **


	2. Chapter 2

10 MINUTES LATER...

'We're here.' said Taye and parked the car in the visitor's parking lot. She look at the back and found a sleeping T slumped on the carseat in a very unattractive pose. 'T! Wake up!' she yelled at T.

T got up, groaning as she rubbed her eyes. 'Are we there yet?' she said sleepily.

'No, that's why I stopped the car and parked it and woke you up.' Taye said sarcastically.

'Oh okay then.' said a groggy T and went back to sleep, oblivious of Taye's sarcastic tone.

Taye face-palmed herself. 'OF COURSE WE'RE HERE, DUMMY!' she yelled. 'NOW GET UP!'

T jumped and fell off the car seat, thumping her head against Taye's seat. 'Geez,' she said, rubbing her head. 'No need to shout.' she said and got out of the car along with Taye.

The two sisters went up the elevator to Mo's floor, the 5th floor. They reached the 5th floor and Taye knocked on Mo's door.

'Yo Mo!' she called through the door. 'It's Taye.'

A tired-looking Mo opened the door. 'Hey Taye and Lil' T.'

'Woah.' said Taye. 'You look awful. What happened?'

'Glitch is down with the flu and a fever.' said Mo. 'He's been driving me crazy for the past two days.' He yawned. 'He won't be able to go for Emilia's party unless everyone wants to get a flu. And I don't think I'll be able to go either, since someone has to take care of him.'

'But you gotta go!' persuaded Taye. 'It's Emilia's party. Her parties are always da bomb.'

'But I needa stay home and take care of Glitch.' Mo said sadly.

Taye thought for a while. Suddenly, she thought up of the most brilliant plan. 'T can stay here and take care of Glitch!' she exclaimed.

T, who wasn't really paying attention and picking at her nails froze and widened her eyes. 'Say whut!?' she asked, shocked.

Taye ignored T's comment. 'You've been taking care of our Asian boy for 2 whole days. You gotta get out of the house.' Taye said to Mo. 'And since Emilia's parties usually become 18+ rated at some point, it won't be the most suitable things for T. So you can come and T can stay here and take care of Glitch.' Taye explained, grinning at her idea.

Mo thought through the whole idea for awhile. 'That sounds like a good idea.' he said, grinning. 'But will T mind?'

T was about to protest until Taye put her hand on her mouth. 'Of course she doesn't mind. Who wouldn't like taking care of Glitch anyways?'

'I totally owe you guys one.' said Mo. Then he turned to Lil' T and started explaining to her what she needed to do. 'Glitch's medicine is all in that little plastic bag over there.' he said, pointing to a bag on the dining table. 'The instructions are all written on each bottle. Oh, and make sure he doesn't wear a jacket or bury himself under the covers. He tends to do that when he has a fever.'

T nodded slowly. 'Um, excuse me for a sec.' said T and quickly went to her sister and dragged her to the toilet. She closed the door and glared at Taye.

'Why did you agree to let me take care of Glitch?' she asked angrily.

Taye sighed. 'Look, Mo has taken care of him for 2 days straight and he hasn't gotten out of the house yet. And besides, you two should get to know each other.'

T groaned. 'I know but still! I don't want to skip Emilia's party just to take care of Glitch.'

Taye dug into her bag and took out 20 bucks. 'Here.' she said, dumping the money into T's hand. 'Now will you take care of Glitch?'

T looked at the money in her hands and thought of all the things she could buy with it. She sighed. 'Fine.'

Taye got up and hugged her little sister. 'Yay!'

T pushed herself out of the hug. 'Never do that ever again.' she said and went out of the toilet.

'Is there anything else I need to do?' T asked Mo.

'Not really. Just as long as he takes his meds and gets enough sleep, it should be fine. Oh, and I gave him his fever medicine earlier so the fever should be piping down.' said Mo. 'Thanks by the way.'

'Okay.' grinned T.

'We should go now, Mo.' said Taye. 'The party starts in 10 minutes!'

'Aites. Bye T and good luck with Glitch!' said Mo and closed the door.

T sighed and prayed that she would survive for the day. She took the bag of medicines and made her way to Glitch's room. She saw a door which had a sign of a lego monster, saying 'Glitch's Room'. She opened the door and a rush of cold air came through.

She went inside and found a shirtless Glitch sleeping peacefully under the covers. His hair was still up in its usual do and his 6 pack was shown slightly. His back muscles were built so nicely and he had nicely toned arms for a guy. T could see why so many girls liked him in school. _'He does look kinda hot.' _she thought and smiled.

She took out her phone to check the time. It was 11:20 and she was supposed to give him his medicine at 11:30. She decided to wait for awhile and looked around his room.

His shelves were loaded with action figures; Ben 10, Pokemon, Transformers, Lego Action figures (Duh!), dinosaurs and other various animals. Other then that, there was his DVD collection, his PSP, his iPod and Beats, comic books, school books, posters, etc. She went over to his study desk. There were his homework, a lamp with a spiderman magnet on it, his laptop, his water bottle, a digital clock, his axe spray, hair gel, his phone and a Pokemon-themed calendar. It was just like any other 14 year old boy's room. Well, sorta.

Lil' T checked the time on Glitch's digital clock. It was 11:28, and T decided to wake Glitch up so he could take his medicine. She went over to Glitch and nudged his arm. 'Glitch, wake up.' she said gently.

Glitch groaned and turned around. T sighed and tried again. 'Glitch,' she said, shaking him. 'wake up.'

'Mo, can I have chicken soup please?' moaned Glitch, half asleep. 'I'm hungry.'

T put her face right in front of Glitch's face. 'Wake up, Glitch!'

Glitch opened his eyes slowly. 'Mo, you look like a girl.' he yawned and said groggily.

Lil' T rolled her eyes. 'I'm not Mo, I'm Lil' T.' she said, her face centimeters away from his.

'Alright then Lil' T can you get me some- WAIT LIL' T?' exclaimed Glitch and opened his eyes immediately, making T jump back. 'What the hell are you doing here?' he said sitting up, his 6 pack exposed fully.

'Mo asked me to take care of you while he and Taye went out for Emilia's house party. Which I had to miss thanks to you by the way.' said T.

Glitch shrugged and lay back. 'You're welcome then.' he said and grinned. Lil' T rolled her eyes and went to his closet and took out a shirt from there and threw it at him.

'What was that for?' he asked her, confused.

'Go put on a shirt. It's cold in here and you're gonna catch a chill shirtless like that.' instructed T.

'I thought you'd liked the view.' said Glitch and winked but did what T told him to do. 'Most girls would.'

T looked into the bag of medicine and took out the flu medicine. 'Well, I'm not most girls.' she said and read the instructions. 'Okay, so it says here I'm supposed to give you 7 ml of this medicine.' said T and poured out 7 ml into the little medicine cup. 'Drink up.' she said, handing the cup to Glitch.

Glitch wrinkled his nose when he saw it. 'Yuck, I hate this one.' he said but swallowed it in the end. He grimaced as he did. Suddenly, he shivered and pulled up his duvet. 'It's getting cold. Can you turn off the air conditioner?' he asked T.

T went over to the air conditioner and opened the windows so warm air could come in. The room was starting to get warm really fast but Glitch was still shivering.

T put her hand on his forehead. 'Your fever seems to be back.' she said and took a thermometer from the medicine bag. 'Open up.' she told him and he opened his mouth for T to put in the thermometer. It beeped after a few seconds and T checked the temperature. '39°C.' Lil' T read. 'Congratulations, your fever is back.'

Glitch groaned and lay his head on his pillow, still shivering. 'Man, this fever is never gonna go away.' he muttered and sniffed.

T thought for a while. Whenever she had a fever, Taye always took pieces of cloth and soaked it in ice cold water and then put it on T's body to soak up the heat. It wasn't really a pleasant feeling, but it always worked.

'Hey Glitch, where does Mo keep the handkerchiefs?' asked T.

Glitch, who was shivering under the covers, peeked his head out. 'In the kitchen drawers, the first drawer next to the sink.' he said.

T nodded. 'Be right back.' she said. She went towards his bed and threw back the covers. 'And get out from under the duvet.' she instructed him firmly and went off.

T came back after a couple of minutes with a tub, some ice cubes and about 6 handkerchiefs. She went to Glitch's bathroom and filled the tub with cold water and dumped in all the ice cubes. She went back to Glitch's bedside and kicked his mattress with not too much force as a sign for him to get out from under the duvets and soaked the handkerchiefs in the tub.

Glitch grumbled from under the duvet as T thumped it again. 'Get out from under there.' she said. 'I'm going to sponge you.'

Glitch got out from under the covers with a confused look on his face. 'You're gonna what?'

'I'm gonna sponge you.' T repeated. 'Just lie down and don't cover yourself up with the duvet.'

Glitch sighed and lay down on his duvet. 'Are you sure this is gonna work?' he asked.

'Trust me. This always works.' said T and took out an ice-soaked handkerchief. 'It's going to be really cold so please try your best not to yelp.' she said and slowly put the handkerchief on Glitch's forehead.

'Cold cold cold cold cold cold can you please sponge me with warm water instead?' he asked desperately.

T shook her head. 'It won't work with warm water.' she said. 'The cold water is meant to soak up the heat.'

After a minute, Glitch got used to the cold handkerchief on his forehead. 'This isn't so bad.' he said. T just nodded. Awkward silence hung through the air for a couple minutes. Glitch couldn't stand awkward silence.

'Um, so how's life?' he asked, hopeful that this will start a conversation.

T took another handkerchief and placed it on his right arm. 'It's okay.' she said. 'Flash4ward had a competition last week and we managed to pull it off.' She grinned. 'How's yours?'

'It's cool.' Glitch replied. 'Though not for the past two days.' He sniffed. 'I hate being sick.' Suddenly, his iPhone started buzzing and 'Baby Got Back' started playing. 'Can you help me check and see who's calling me?' asked Glitch. T went over to his desk, where his phone was and checked the caller I.D. Sure enough, it was Alanna Brooks, one of the most popular girls in their grade and one of the girls that were always on Glitch's side.

'It's Alanna.' T announced and took his phone over to him. 'Here.' she said, putting it out so he could get it.

Glitch groaned. 'Just put her on voicemail.' he said and waved his hand dismissively.

'Um, okay then.' said T with a confused tone in her voice and did what he told her to do. 'I thought you liked Alanna.' she said as she placed his phone at the side of Glitch.

Glitch sighed. 'That's what everybody thinks.' he said gloomily. 'I don't, though.'

T was surprised. She bit her lip as she placed another soaked handkerchief on his left arm. 'Then who do you like?' she asked nervously.

For a short while, both of them kept quiet. Then Glitch spoke up. 'I like this girl who's really smart, pretty and funny, and she's also _really _talented in dancing.' He smiled. 'But she's hardly noticed me though.'

T's mind was searching through all the girls in their grade. _'Hmm, Alicia is really smart at everything but she doesn't really dance. Marissa's the most prettiest girl in the standard and she's funny. Alanna is really good at dancing and she's pretty but Glitch already said he doesn't like her.' _thought T. Suddenly, a shocking thought came into her mind. '_Omg, does he mean... Vanessa?' _Vanessa was T's best friend and she was also a really good dancer and she was an A+ student and plus, she was really pretty. It had got to be Vanessa.

'I'm sure she'll notice you someday.' said T comfortingly.

Glitch chuckled. 'She always notices me when I'm in a bad situation. She always sees me when I'm surrounded by fangirls. Not the best impression.'

_'Yup, definitely Vanessa.' _thought T and nodded her head slightly in confirmation. Vanessa and T always saw Glitch when he was surrounded by girls. The only thing was that Vanessa also had a crush on Glitch, just didn't show it that much because she was too shy. _'I'll tell her tomorrow. She's gonna be so happy!' _thought T.

'So how's your school life?' asked T as she put another chilled handkerchief on his neck.

'It's fine.' said Glitch. 'I'm doing alright in most subjects so yeah. I just wish I get less attention in school.'

'I thought you liked the attention.' said T, confused.

Glitch sighed. 'It's tiring.' he admitted. 'I mean like, I can't even spend a day feeling like an ordinary student. All because I'm in Hi-Def, almost all the girls chase me and hang around me when I really just want to spend some time alone with my buddies.' He shrugged. 'I mean, it's nice for them to like and support Hi-Def but...' He trailed off.

T was shocked. All along, she thought he was just some attention lover, a guy that likes to get all the girls, a typical teen heartthrob. But he wasn't. He didn't really like all the attention, he wasn't a skirt chaser and he was a really nice person. _'And he is really cute.' _thought T.

'But the attention becomes too much at times.' said T, finishing his sentence.

Glitch sighed again and nodded. 'Yeah.'

Both of them were quiet for a minute until Glitch spoke. 'Hey, this cloth is warm.' he said, pointing to the one on his forehead. 'Do I take it off or what?'

T got up and took the cloth off his forehead. 'Looks like the coldness took away the heat.' she said and put her hand on his forehead. 'Yeah, your fever should be gone. Are you cold?'

'Nope.'

T smiled. 'Then it's gone. Told you this method works.' she said and took out her phone to check the time. It read 12:45. _'_Hey um, I'd better go get our lunch now.'

Glitch smiled. 'Sure.'

T nodded and went out of his room. She needed some time on her own. Her stomach had butterflies in them and she felt warm. She knew what was happening.

She was falling for him.


	3. Author's note

Hey guys, i'm really busy this week as i have a lot of events to go to and alot of schoolwork and i have exams coming nearby! And i have sport tournaments coming up soon so i have training every day! I can't update for a few days but i will continue this story, don't worry! Just wait. I'm really sorry yeah :( But i promise you, the next chapter is gonna be good :) Oh and sorry that this is an author's note

xx


End file.
